


Trials and Tribulations

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Or, the one where Matt (that's me) projects hardcore onto Jack Zimmermann and uses drawing Trans!Jack as a way to process his own top surgery.





	Trials and Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I got top surgery just over three weeks ago, and I started drawing these as moments cropped up I guess to kind of?? Document my experience I guess? And because drawing Jack is more fun than worrying about self portraits.
> 
> I haven't had a lot of specifics thought out for this just slightly different version of Jack.  
> I know this much.  
> -He still knew Kent in his teen years.  
> -He still played top quality hockey up until his Overdose  
> -He went through rehab, lots of therapy, and also coached that Pee Wee team.  
> -It was during this inbetween time that he made time for Top Surgery  
> -Once he was clear to get back into hardcore physical activity, he trained hard, and still made it to Samwell.  
> -I think this Jack still has ambitious hockey plans but they might not? revolve around /playing/ in the *NHL*

**Author's Note:**

> [Find these images on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/trans-Jack-zimmermann)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
